Talk:Subraces/@comment-14273815-20130825210058
Plague-Eater (My Ideas)Immune to Poison, Illness (and Acid). 1* Poison (and Acid) Heals. Poison and Illness buffs 2* Healing Spells are 25%-50% Less Effective.3* +4 to Resisting Corruption (+5 Purity) 4* (25%-50% Radiant Weakness) 5* Plague-Eater Mechanics and SKills Poison Delivery:Envenom: A Free action to release a poison through the body on any part, unarmed attacks are effected. Coat: A minor action to cover a melee or ranged weapon. This includes allies weapons in melee orrange. Spray/Squirt/Spit: A Standard action to forcibly release the poison through any part of your body, usually an orfice, 10 feet range. Halitosis: A standard action where the user fires out the poison as 20-Foot blast from the mouth (or possibly rear!) (Only useable at level 10) Toxin Glow: A Stanard action, where fires out toxin in all direction in a 15 foot radius around them. (Only Useable at level 15) Toxin Choice Pool: The Plague-Bearer must choose 3 poisons from the toxin pool. Each 5 levels you can choose another poison to add:Errode: 5 turn, Fort fail, -1 AC, to a maximum to -5 AC until cured.Blind: 5 turn, Fort fail -1 Hit, to a maximum of -5 hit until cured.Weak Poison 5 turn, fort fail, 1d4 damage.These are all exsamples, to start off with! 1* (This edit is clear, what sort of thing called plague-eater wouldn't be immune to poisons and illness? The acid is optional though, it depends if you count acid as earth damage.) 2* (I thought it be fitting is poisons could actaully heal you, since it supports the weakness. Acid could do the same. Another mechanic would be actaully gaining a buff from poison and illness. Say you get a -2 to STR and CON from Sleeping Death. The plague-eater insteads gets +2 Str and +2 con) 3* (It seems like there poisonous body would work differently, it could drastically alter how there healed. This could vary in a few wasy, 25% reduces to 50% reduction. It could even be as bad as 75%. There all a few subrules as well, such as Celestial Magic being less effective Shaman could be uneffect since there using natural powers. Then again, it could reverse, since it's trying to work the unnatural bodies. Either way, HEAL Skill and Potion should no be effected either way. The Poison heals should work just fine) 4* (Now since corruption spreads much like and illness, and such they should be able to better handle fitting it off, or general endurance to it...or even both! Though it's possible it's they may not resist it since it's a matter of corrupting the spirit.) 5* (Finally, radiant might do more damage seeing how 'Toxic' there bodies are, being almost undead like. This could do quite severe damage. There might be other complications. Water and Wind might do more damage as "Purifying elements". Even fire could do more damage as it also can purify, or even ignite the toxic bodies! Finally I have idea maybe magic in general reacts with there bodies, buch such weakness would warrent a regenration ability) I hope this contributes well to the subrace!